Ying & Yang
by Gaby. C.C
Summary: Es una historia inspirada en dos jóvenes hermanas, se me ocurrió escribir acerca de ello, juntando la fantasía y la realidad de la hermandad. espero que les agrade. Puse a Little Princess como referencia pero en realidad es una historia completamente diferente por favor dense un ratito para leer.


_Capítulo 1: La Profecía_

 _"Hace tanto tiempo existió un reino ligado a una profecía de malos presagios para las primogénitas de la familia real. Las tres brujas ancestrales, habían previsto que en tiempos de gloria para el reino, la reina daría a luz a unas bellísimas gemelas, las cuales podrían traer la luz o la oscuridad al reino según sus acciones propias. Tras el augurio el reino se exaltó, no sabían que esperar, durante un tiempo no sucedió nada malo y creyeron que dicha profecía era falsa, pero luego de que pasara un año desde que las niñas nacieran, una nueva profecía llego a los oidos del reino, donde se decía que un hechicero oscuro utilizaría su magia negra para destruir la paz y prosperidad del reino, sucumbiéndolo al silencio, pero un rayo de luz y esperanza equilibrada en perfecta armonía la luz y la oscuridad en dos hermanas, derrotarían a ese malvado hechicero y por fin el reino estaría a salvo…"_

-Vaya parece que el libro de mamá trae buenas historias-

Una joven princesa de tez morena, con ojos color chocolate y cabello de rizos hermosos y de unos 19 años; se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro que había robado de la biblioteca de la habitación de su mama, se pasó mucho tiempo leyendo que no se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado a su habitación vestida con un traje de gala.

-¡Minoe! Por qué aun no te has arreglado para el baile de tu cumpleaños.-

La joven se espantó al oír la voz de su madre y exaltada se cayó de la cama soltando un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Mama me asustaste!- al darse cuenta de la hora agrego parándose rápidamente y poniéndose el vestido que le traían las chicas de servicio- ¡hay no! No me di cuenta de la hora ya voy mama, no tardo en bajar al gran salón, adelántate.

-Muy bien pero no te retrases, por cierto, tu prima Layle me pidió que le prestaras tu collar de perlas para el baile.

Molesta la muchacha contesto- mamá sabes que Layle, siempre me pide mis cosas y las termina perdiendo todas.

-Lose pero por favor hij...- Mama no le voy a prestar nada a ella, son MIS perlas.

La reina y su hija escucharon las palabras egoístas dichas por la joven princesa, pero lo que no notaron fue el aura negra que la rodeaba, su madre se sorprendió pero tuvo una idea acerca de lo que pudo haber provocado el arrebato –Muy bien Minoe, baja apenas estés lista.-

La chica se terminó de preparar y tratando de pensar en por que había reaccionado de esa manera, ya que nunca se había sentido tan posesiva con sus cosas.

 _"…La profecía fue escuchada por un hechicero de magia oscura, pero estaba seguro que el pueblo no tenía idea de quienes eran las hermanas que lo derrotarían, así que decidió usar ese dato a su favor. Se enteró que habría una fiesta real en el palacio, donde presentarían oficialmente a las niñas ante su pueblo, el hechicero decidió hacer una visita a la gran fiesta._ _Ese día todos estaban celebrando, ya habían presentado a la pequeña Minoe, pero aún faltaba su hermana, pero antes de poder hacerlo un humo negro apareció en medio del salón y comenzó a atacar a todas las personas de ese lugar, los guardias y el rey lucharon para detenerlo, pero el hechicero creaba pequeños monstruos para que luchen por él, logro llegar a las niñas de apenas un año de edad, su madre fue atada a la pared con raíces de árboles y mientras el hechicero tomaba a una de las pequeñas su madre gritaba el nombre de su bebe, sin poder hacer nada más que observar, el hechicero se acercó a ella con la bebe en brazos y le susurró al oído algo que solo ella pudo escuchar, luego desapareció sin dejar rastro y con la princesa…"_

-Vaya para haber aparecido de la nada, este libro tiene buenas historias-

Una joven estaba sentada en el prado en donde se encontraba el hogar de una familia adinerada, íntimos amigos de la familia real.

La joven rondaba los 19 años, ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabello lacio del color del sol, la chica era una criada de la casa donde vivían una familia de la corete real, la joven ha estado con ellos tanto tiempo que ahora estaba en una relación sentimental con el hijo de su jefe, claro, los padres del muchacho aun no lo sabían.

-Creo que es hora de regresar, quiero ver a Daniel y hacer que me felicite por mi cumpleaños- y así se encamino a la lujosa casa.

Se encontró con su jefa en la puerta que le sonreía amablemente.-Lenae, cariño puedes por favor decirle a mi hijo que se prepare de una vez, vamos tarde al baile real.

-Claro que si señora, no hay problema- comenzó a subir las grandes escaleras cuando la detuvo el dueño de esta mansión.

\- Lenae por favor diles a la cocinera que no preparen la cena hoy.

-Si sr.- respondió- solo necesito decirle a su...-, no pudo terminar ya que el Sr. La interrumpió- hazlo ahora ya nos estamos yendo-y así el Sr. Bajo las escalera y ella se dirigió a la cocina, donde la esperaba Laura la cocinera y mejor amiga,

\- Sabes deberías aprender a decir que no algunas veces, si sigues así no veras a Daniel hasta el próximo mes- Laura se rio con Lenae quien le lanzo una tela de cocina, en ese momento entro Daniel.

-Hola chicas-saludo una chico alto moreno-parece que ya es hora de que me vaya al baile- se viro hacia su novia Lenae.- Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

-Lo sé pero tú eres el hijo de un miembro de la corte real y yo…yo solo una mucama.-entristesió.

-Lose, lo siento, debo irme- le dio un abrazo fuerte y se fue rumbo al palacio con sus padres.

Laura y Lenae siguieron conversando hasta muy tarde, cuando Laura pregunto- ¿Cómo es posible que siempre seas tan bondadosa con todas personas con las que te encuentras, incluso con los ladrones que conociste en la aldea vecina-.

Lenae se rio un poco y se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, solo siento que debería ser así. – ¿que no ese es el trabajo de la princesa? –Pregunto Laura –no lo sé pero te confieso algo a veces siento envidia de ella, tiene todo lo que yo no he tenido desde que me abandonaron en lugar-.

Su amiga la abrazo y le dijo- ella no tiene la bondad que tu si tienes. Lenae le sonrió y luego de un rato salió a comprar más suministros del hogar.

En el baile todo andaba demasiado aburrido para la princesa Minoe, solo se la pasaba sonriendo y saludando como toda una princesa.

Después de un rato se le acerco su amigo de la infancia, Daniel.- ¿Como te la estás pasando?- ya sabes-respondió Minoe con una sonrisa cansada.

Paso un rato y llego la media noche, y un humo oscuro apareció en medio del palacio y en él una figura encapuchada, todos se alarmaron y los guardias se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la princesa con un arco en la mano.

–No me recuerdas, que decepcionante, aunque cuando me conociste eras solo una bebe, pero esta vez no vengo por ti; vengo por ellos.

Y con eso lanzo un hechizo a sus padres que los dejo paralizados.

–Libéralos ahora- lanzo una flecha la princesa que fue detenida por un dedo del hechicero.

Mientras tanto Lenae estaba cerca del palacio por que tuvo que ir por verduras al otro lado del pueblo.

Ella se dio cuenta de la conmoción que había en el palacio y la razón en ella le dijo que corriera pero su instinto la obligo a ir directo a la guarida del león.

Cuando llego noto a la mayoría de los soldados inconscientes y a una princesa con un vestido rasgado y agotado, lanzando flechas sin parar a un hombre que al parecer tenía magia oscura.

-Sal de mi palacio- escucho que grito la princesa, el hechicero le lanzo un rayo de energía, pero la princesa no lo noto, así que Lenae corrió hacia ella con un escudo que tomo de uno de los guardias, llego a tiempo a una princesa sorprendida.- Se encuentra bien su alteza-pregunto. Ella asintió.

-Veo que se reunieron de nuevo, pero creo que ya es hora de retirarme- se viro hacia Minoe.-Si quieres volver a ver a tus padre debes venir a mi castillo y dar tu vida por la de ellos. Sayounara niñas.

Minoe tiro una última flecha pero solo traspaso el humo en el cual se fue el hechicero con su familia. Solo se quedó mirando en donde habían estados sus padres cuando Lenae hablo.- ¿Alteza se encuentra bien? Encontraremos a sus padres.

-No, debo hacerlo sola- comenzó a salir pero Lenae la detuvo. – Le ayudare, se algunas cosas de combate, además vio como la protegí- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Minoe no quería aceptar pero algo en ella le dijo que lo hiciera.

-Bien pero debemos partir ahora.-dio con firmeza.

-Muy bien- respondió Lenae- Por cierto mi nombre es Lenae dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy la prin...Soy Minoe, un gusto- tomo la mano de Lenae y sintió algo familiar, pero lo que no sabía era que la otra chica también sintió lo mismo.

\- Bien ahora es tiempo de derrotar a un malvado hechicero.- dijo Lenae con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Minoe.

Y así comenzó la aventura de estas chicas, su destino por fin seria juzgado y cumplido, era hora de ir al reino de las tinieblas.

El hechicero, en su guarida observaba a las jóvenes desde su perla de cristal.-Perfecto, cayeron en la trampa y muy pronto esa profecía ya no existirá, al igual que las gemelas.

 _Capítulo 2: Viaje_.

Ambos chicas habían recorrido medio reino, ahora estaban en una pequeña aldea y ya había oscurecido y ellas no tenían donde dormir, así que buscaban una posada tranquila después de un rato de no encontrar nada decidieron entrar en una pequeña taberna para poder comer algo.

El lugar era tranquilo para que sea una taberna, de hecho toda la aldea era muy tranquila y silenciosa, no tenían idea del porque hasta que entraron a aquella taberna, donde vieron a varias personas con vestimenta humilde y comiendo solo pan con un pequeño vaso de agua, ni siquiera tenían alcohol, las chicas extrañadas por el estado de la aldea se dieron miradas confundas entre ellas y decidieron acercarse al cantinero para preguntar.

Por cierto el cantinero era un joven moreno muy apuesto, que al momento de mirarlo a los ojos Minoe se encantó con él, al igual que el chico, Lenae se dio cuenta de las miradas que se daban el cantinero y la joven princesa mientras caminaban hacia donde él se encontraba, Lenae sonrió de manera picara y le dio un golpecito con el codo a la princesa.-vaya, para ser una princesita tienes buenos gustos ¿no?- dijo con una pequeña risita.

Aturdida por que la habían descubierto dijo- ¿¡Que!? No, no, no me gusta ese chico para nada, jejeje- dijo nerviosa- que te hizo pensar eso- dijo Minoe parándose en seco y mirando directo a los ojos de la otra chica.

La chica rubia se rió por lo bajo y respondió- oh nada, tal vez solo la manera en la que miras al apuesto cantinero - así comenzó a caminar de nuevo,- aunque si me lo preguntas- se giro hacia la morena y dijo seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa -el ser una princesa no te impide ser feliz con la persona que elijas, no sé si tu familia tiene la absurda tradición de que la realeza tiene que estar con la realeza- dijo aquello con un toque aburrido.- pero solo tú puedes elegir tu propio destino, tu propia felicidad y con quieres compartirla- dicho aquello continuo con su caminata dejando a la otra chica reflexionando acerca de lo que realmente quiere que sea su destino.

A Minoe le agrado que su compañera de viaje y aliada se preocupara por ella, ya que desde que era pequeña, sus padres nunca pasaban tiempo con ella, salvo a las lecciones de princesa que debía tomar, "ellos siempre estaban ocupados con asuntos del reino", esa era la excusa que se inventaba Minoe desde pequeña para evitar pensar que en realidad sus padres no querían estar con ella, pero no podía evitar imaginarse que en realidad había mucho más que el reino, ya que su madre siempre se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca de su habitación con aquel libro que ella le había robado, en un acto de orgullo y rebeldía cuando tenía ocho años, el haber robado el libro de su madre trajo más repercusiones, ya que la reina no paraba de buscarlo desesperada, así que decidió leerlo, haciendo que más dudas aparezcan en se mente, se preguntaba por qué su madre estaba obsesionada con un cuento de hadas aunque muy bonito en realidad.. Su padre por otra parte no lo veía nunca, siempre estaba en la cámara de guerra, en sus juntas, siempre pensó que el solo la hablaba por puro cortesía no por ser su hija.

Todo ese sentir se lo había guardado hasta el día en que se encontró con Lenae, ella le trajo una luz de esperanza a su vida, ese familiar sentimiento que le dio al estrecharle la mano, le dijo que debía confiar, y esperar que todo salga bien.

Tal vez el ir a salvar a las personas a las que creía que la odiaban, no sea la mejor opción peo Minoe de verdad amaba a sus padres y los quería con ellos, eso se lo demostró Lenae en todo el viaje que habían hecho.

El oír la voz de Lenae llamando la hizo despertarse de sus pensamientos y decidió alcanzarla hasta la barra donde se encontraba el apuesto cantinero, suspiro y emprendió el camino.

-Vaya te retrasaste bastante, será que es porque está nerviosa.- Lenae dijo con una margarita en la mano y sonriendo hacia la otra chica.

La cual ante el comentario de la rubia se ruborizo, pero no vio que el chico igual lo hizo. – Minoe ven por aquí quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo- jalo a Minoe hasta la barra.

\- Minoe él es Andrew, Andrew ella es mi amiga Minoe.

-Si la conozco, su alteza – dijo Andrew inclinándose un poco con una sonrisa.

-oh por favor eso no es necesario- dijo Minoe deteniéndolo.- Por favor solo llámame Minoe.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. –como usted quiera.-

Pasaron un gran rato platicando los tres, hablaron acerca de sus vidas, el cómo Minoe montaba a caballo cuando era pequeña, o como Lenae conoció a Daniel, bromearon, se rieron e incluso brindaron por su nueva amistad, se dieron cuenta de la hora al ver que el sol se había puesto ya.

-Bueno señoras creo que es hora de que ustedes regresen a su hogar- dijo Andrew formalmente.

\- ¡Hay! Vamos Andrew estamos entre amigos, no tienes que ser tan formal siempre.-le dijo Lenae divertida.

-es verdad- le sonrió Minoe haciéndolo sonrojar a el.- pero solo necesito que me respondas algo por favor.

Andrew asintió serio por el tono de voz de la princesa.- ¿Dime porque toda esta gente vive en estas condiciones, porque no tienen comida, ni dinero para sus familias?

-Bueno, digamos que la magia oscura del hechicero, llego desde hace tiempo, y debo advertirles, esta aldea no es devota al rey y a su corte, ya que la mayoría piensan que por su culpa todos estamos en la miseria.-la respuesta le dio un toque de miedo a la joven princesa, no era posible que por su padre toda esta gente vivía en estas condiciones ¿o sí?

\- Y... Tú piensas lo mismo.-pregunto Minoe temiendo por la respuesta

\- Yo solo pienso que este pueblo es así por su propia falta de confianza que se tienen, pero también creo, Minoe- la tomo de la mano.

-Creo que deberías mantenerte a salvo lo mejor que puedas al igual que tu amiga.- miro a Lenae.- y quiero que sepan ambas que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, y por su historia pienso que necesitan a un guerrero con espada no es así. –

Su arrogancia hizo reír a las chicas, pero sabían que lo decía en juego.

-Si como no.- se rio Lenae- luchar contra un hechicero de magia negra es más que peligroso para un guerrero con solo una espada.

-A si pues adivina que.- le dijo Andrew orgulloso- yo fui parte de armada real, soy el coronel Andrew III. Puedo defenderme contra una brigada entera.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto confundida Minoe-Nos acompañarías.

-Por supuesto.- Andrew se inclinó en la barra y le dijo a los ojos.- Por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Lenae al ver la escena dejo salir una pequeña risa.- Muy bien ahora que quedo todo listo, es hora de irnos, Soldado retirado, Princesa guerrera, nuestra siguiente parada, para estar un paso más a el hechicero, es el desierto de Narita.- La energía de la ojiverde hizo reír a todos.

-Guarda esa energía para el desierto rubia.-dijo levantándose Minoe.-allí querrás estar de vuelta en esta aldea ya verás.

-Bueno que tan malo puede ser.- dijo una energética Lenae.

-¡Esto es muy, muy malo!- dijo una muy cansada Lenae.

Habían pasado tan solo una hora caminando en el desierto y Lenae ya se estaba desplomando en la arena.

-Te lo dije- replico por tercera vez Minoe.- esto es el desierto que esperabas ¿las islas Maldivas?-lo dijo con sarcasmo puro.

-No pero al menos algo más que solo arena a miles de kilómetros a la redonda-

-Tranquila Lena-Andrew cumplió, las había acompañado desde esa aldea, y su amistad con la princesa cada vez crecía mas.

-creo que ya es hora de descansar, ya se está poniendo el sol, es hora de montar nuestro campamento.

-Habían conseguido provisiones y dos tiendas de campaña en la aldea ante de irse.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Lenae cayendo dramáticamente a la arena y fingiendo desmayarse.-

Al verla Minoe solo negó con un ligero toque de diversión.

-Bien comenzare, ustedes descansen un rato chicas se lo merecen.-les dijo Andrew.

Después de terminar el campamento, comieron algo y Andrew se fue a dormir temprano dejando a chicas conversando de lo que se les ocurría debajo del cielo estrellado.

-Vaya que bonitas son las estrellas desde aquí-dijo Minoe con un suspiro.-nunca las había visto así de brillantes, en el palacio no se notaban debido a las luces que tenía todo el reino, todas las noches.

-Créeme son así de hermosas siempre.-dijo Lenae viendo las estrellas.

-Si, a veces me hubiera gustado, no ser de la realeza por estas pequeñas cosas, preferiría mil veces ver todas las noches este show estrellado que estar rodeada de sirvientes.- su ultimo comentario hizo enojar un poco Lenae.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, el sueño de toda niña es ser una princesa, ser mimada por todos, ir a grande galas, comer todo lo que quieras y no dormir en un establo o trabajar de mucama en una casa donde la gente son parte de la corte..-

Al darse cuenta de la que había dicho Lenae dejo de hablar.

-¡Que!-aturdida y seria Minoe miro a los ojos a la chica

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Olvídalo si- dijo Lenae y se lavando para ir directo hacia su tienda de campaña.

-No Lena, ¿qué sucede?, ¿no somos amigas? Puedes decirme lo que sea.-

Le dijo Minoe a la rubia.

-Solo olvida si- fue lo último que dijo Lenae antes de entrar a su tienda.

Para ella, la vida siempre había sido dura, ya que desde pequeña, sabía que la habían dejado en un establo junto a los caballos, una señora de 70 años la había encontrado y cuidado, desde niña siempre se había preguntado, porque la habían abandonado, quien era su verdadera familia, y por qué la dejaron en un establo desde que nació.

Creció con la anciana hasta los 10 años, pero la señora enfermo y murió, por lo que quedó completamente sola, desde entonces, se cuidó por sí misma, algunas veces tuvo que robar por comida, y crecer sola.

Al poco tiempo de vagar por el reino se detuvo cerca del palacio, a las afueras en un campo, durante un tiempo vivió allí, en una pequeña cabañita que encontró, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía habilidades mágicas, podía curarse a sí misma y a los enfermos, supo que era magia blanca, eso alegro un poco su corazón herido, unos años después de descubrir su don, estaba recolectando fresas de su jardín le cayó en la cabeza algo duro, luego vio que se trataba de un libro sobre leyendas para niños, al leerlo se sintió más completa, y lo atesoro tanto que lo llevaba a todas sus aventuras.

Cuando cumplió los 17 años conoció a la familia de Daniel, la aceptaron como mucama del lugar, y poco después se enamoró del joven del hogar, para suerte de ella paso lo mismo con Daniel, y al año se volvieron una pareja oficial, pero al ser ella una chica del servicio no podían contárselo a nadie más que a su amiga Laura, la cocinera.

Al saber que no quería seguir pensando en su pasado, decidió leer un poco eso siempre la alegraba, tomo su libro, el que encontró mágicamente y se sucumbió ante su lectura.

 _… "la profecía decía que ambas hermanas debían utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad, no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, la hermana con magia negra, tendría graves problemas al lanzar el hechizo para derrotar al malvado hechicero, si no lo lograba, caería en manos de la oscuridad y se perdería ante la destrucción, y sería el final para el reino y el principio del silencio eterno, para poder equilibrar ambas magias el Yin y el Yang deberían trabajar juntas, evitar las diferencias y la tentación de sucumbir al mal. La magia blanca debería guiar a su contraparte para llegar a la victoria, de lo contrario, también ella perdería el equilibrio y la magia blanca se desbordaría de ella haciéndola más débil en cada momento. Las gemelas, tienen un destino, pero muchas paralelas de este, solo ellas podrían saber cuál de los caminos tomar sin que alguno sea el mal irreversible. Si se equivocan será el fin para todo y todos..."_

-Creo que debería hablar con Lenae, no está bien que pase por eso sola.-Minoe camino hacia su campamento.

Se encontró a Lenae leyendo el mismo libro que ella hace un momento, decidió que le preguntaría después.

-Lena, -La abrazo con fuerza, Lenae no opuso resistencia.-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-

Lenae asintió y pasaron toda la noche contando sus propios pesares y descubriendo que podían contar la una con la otra siempre.

El tiempo se agotaba, deberían llegar con el hechicero antes de la inevitable catástrofe e impedir el mal presagio ocurra de verdad.

Era hora de enfrentar sus propios destinos.

 _Capítulo 3: La Batalla Decisiva_

Las chicas y Andrew pasaron otro día caminando por el desierto y una semana en total caminando por medio reino, lograron pasar por el puente de madera, y atravesar un pantano con cordilos, donde en cada lugar se encontraban todo tipo de criaturas, que sorprendieron a la joven princesa ya que no tenía idea que existían esas cosas en sus reino.

Conforme paso el tiempo, la amistad entre Lenae y Minoe se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y la relación de la princesa con el apuesto cantinero se convertía en una más que solo amigos.

En estos momentos se encontraban a solo unas millas del castillo del hechicero, se preparaban para entrar en acción y hacer frente al campo de batalla.

-Parece que aún tenemos el factor sorpresa- decía Lenae mientras se ponía una armadura que el mismo Andrew había hecho para todos ellos.

-Es verdad, no debemos dejar que sepa de nuestra ventaja- les informo Andrew afilando su espada.

\- Bien todo listo, ya saben el plan cierto.- poniéndose el casco Minoe decía.- es hora de ir por mis padres y librar al reino de la maldad de ese hechicero.

Los tres sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha, era hora de la batalla, no dejarían que ese tipo se hiciera con todo el reino, y Minoe tampoco permitiría que cobraran la vida de sus padres, primero tendrían que matarla a ella.

En su guarida el hechicero, vestido con su capucha, esperaba a los supuestos héroes, entraran a su fortaleza para que él pueda desplegar su propio plan, hasta ahora todo salía tal y como él o quería.

–Bien, bien, esas pequeñas niñitas, no saben que se están metiendo a la boca del lobo, todo sale por lo previsto y esta vez será mi victoria definitiva, al igual que todo el reino, un perfecto premio por mis años de servir a la oscuridad.-

Los tres guerreros habían logrado atravesar la barrera del palacio y peleado con algunas criaturas derrotándolas como si de moscas se trataran.

Se encontraban fuera del salón principal, de seguro ahí estaba ese tipo, Minoe le dio una señal a Andrew para que derribara la gran puerta y así lo hizo entraron como los héroes que son esperando ver a millones de soldados defendiendo al hechicero, pero lo que encontraron fue a el mismo sentado en su trono bebiendo algo extraño y con toda la calma del mundo.

-Que bien llegaron justo a tiempo para el brindis.-les dijo con sarcasmo

-Este es tu fin, así que devuélveme a mis padres ahora mismo o te juro que esta flecha se hará con tu cabeza.- amenazo Minoe sosteniendo su arco con firmeza.

-No creo que quieras hacerlo ya que sin mí no encontraras a tus padres.- dijo el hechicero bajando de su trono tranquilamente y caminando hacia ellos.

-Pero como siempre soy amable con mis invitados, los traeré aquí para ti.- lanzo un pequeño rayo oscuro al vacío y de ahí aparecieron los reyes igual de congelados como los había dejado en la gala.

Minoe los observó cerciorándose que en verdad sean sus padres, al estar segura que eran ellos, la furia que ha contenido todo este tiempo salió para envolverla en un aura oscura; dirigiéndose al hechicero grito apuntándolo con la flecha,

\- Librearlos ahora mismo- al mismo tiempo lanzo la fecha pero antes de dar en el blanco el hechicero desapareció con un humo negro.

-De verdad creías que iba a ser así de fácil querida, primero debes enfrentarte a mí y vencerme para ganártelos.-

Se escuchó la voz del enemigo por toda la habitación, los tres guerreros miraron por todos lados sin encontrarlo, la princesa lanzaba flechas sin parar haciendo que el aura que la cubriera se hiciera más densa y oscura a la vez, Lenae lo noto y trato de calmarla, puesto que ella poseía magia, sabía que lo que cubría a la princesa era magia negra.

-Minoe debes calmarte o la magia negra te succionara.- le advirtió Lena acercándose a ella, la otra chica la miro confundida pero aun con magia negra a su alrededor.

-Exacto al fin alguien inteligente, esa chica si sabe que la profecía es cierta, y sus consecuencias.-

La voz seguía escuchándose por todos lados, pero lo último que dijo fue los dejo muy confundidos a los tres.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Andrew a la nada- Alguien quiere explicarme lo que sucede aquí-

\- Con gusto.- les dijo el hechicero.- Acaso no sabían que en el libro te tiene a ti como protagonista-el hechicero observaba a Minoe- las leyendas del libro son ciertas, principalmente la de la "La Profecía".

\- Es por eso que te dije que debes enfrentarte a mí, pero esta vez modificare la historia, y serás solo tu princesa, ya que no tienes a una hermana o si.- Entre las sombras el hechicero observaba a las hermanas aleatoriamente esperando que ninguna de ellas supiera la verdad antes de terminar su plan.

\- No, no tengo hermana, pero si es por mi familia y el reino peleare contra ti si es necesario.- Minoe dijo decidida.-pero sal ahora de donde sea que estés.

Saliendo de su escondite el hechicero, comenzó la batalla, atacando por la espalda y lanzando a Minoe por los aires con un rayo, haciéndola estrellarse con una columna en la pared.

Andrew grito su nombre pero no le dio tiempo de llegar con ella, ya que Minoe se levantaba como si nada, pero con algo diferente, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo carmesí pero al parecer ella no estaba consciente del poder que tenía y con la misma fuerza mando a volar al hechicero con un ataque de rosas con espinas haciendo sonreír al mismito hechicero.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a los dos guerreros restantes. El hechicero le lanzo un rayo a Andrew quien perdió la conciencia de inmediato.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la feroz batalla oscura; Lenae ataba cabos, y entendió que la princesa estaba usando magia negra, igual recordó la leyenda donde decía que magia negra y blanca se equilibrarían para vencer de lo contrario perderían.

Miro las palmas de sus manos; ella tenía magia blanca, si la profecía decía que las guerreras debían ser hermanas, ¿pero y si se equivocaron y solo eran un par de chicas con magia las que vencerían? No, la profecía estaba bien, deberían ser gemelas para ganar la batalla; una fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, pero fue suficiente para que se alegrara por dentro, y confiara en sus instintos, la historia era real y estaba segura que Minoe y ella eran hermanas y ere hora de usar sus poderes: juntas.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Minoe peleando con el hechicero tratando de llamar su atención gritándole su nombre pero ella no la escuchaba.

-Es inútil gritar jovencita, no te escucha sus sentidos están segados por la magia negra que ella posee.-

Al escuchar esas palabras del hechicero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó la historia y la parte donde les advertía que si la magia negra se desborda de su portadora seria el principio de la destrucción y el silencio, entonces lo supo, ese era el plan del hechicero todo el tiempo, quería usar el poder de su hermana contra ella misma para desatar la destrucción así el no movería ni un dedo para reclamar al reino como suyo, un grito se escuchó por toda la sala donde se encontraban.

Lenae miro con horror, como su hermana caía de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con las manos y la oscuridad a su alrededor haciéndose más densa, corrió hacia ella y con su poder trato de curarla.

–Sal de aquí Lena, es peligroso.- le dijo con dificultad Minoe.

– Nunca, me acabo de enterar de que tengo una hermana y no la voy a dejar morir. –

La otra chica la miro extrañada -¿Qué…?- No hay tiempo de explicar debemos terminar con esto antes que el silencio nos alcance.

Lenae envolvió con magia blanca a la princesa y poco a poco la oscuridad en ella fue reduciéndose pero aun había lo suficiente como para que Minoe pueda controlarla.

El hechicero miro como su plan se venía abajo y su sangre hirvió, ahora debía hacerles frente a las gemelas y no estaba listo para derrotarlas aun, comenzó su retirada, pero una espada se interpuso en su camino, era Andrew que aunque no del todo recuperado seguía en pie.- Pensaba retirarse tan pronto, no puede decepcionar así a sus invitados. Chicas lo que sea que vayan a hacer ahora es el momento.- les dijo Andrew impidiendo el paso al hechicero.

Lenae ayudaba a Minoe a levantarse ya completamente limpia de la oscuridad.

–Bien hecho Andrew, ahora es nuestro turno, - Le dijo Lena con confianza le hizo una seña y él se apartó del hechicero.

-Bien hermana es ahora o nunca.-Le dijo a Minoe.

– Es la hora de la verdad Lena.- Ambas chicas sonrieron y concentraron toda su energía en las palmas de sus manos y apuntaron al blanco.

Luz y Oscuridad en perfecto balance fue lanzado en un solo rayo, con la fuerza de varios terremotos hacia el tipo que las había puesto en este enrollo, ambas chicas podían sentir el poder corriendo como electricidad por sus cuerpos, era más fácil de asimilarlo todo para Lenae ya que había utilizado antes su magia para curar heridos; en cambio para Minoe era complicado era la primera vez que utilizaba su magia, salvo hace un momento cuando era contralada por la oscuridad, pero en ese momento no era consciente de lo que hacía así que no tenía experiencia con la magia.

\- Es muy fuerte no podre resistir- le grito Minoe a su hermana.

\- Aguanta solo un poco más.-Y con ello las dos lanzaron una última ola de energía hacia el enemigo, tan fuerte como la primera, escucharon al hechicero gritar y supieron que habían ganado, dejaron de lanzar los rayos y al darse cuenta de que el hechicero ya no existía sonrieron y se abrazaron felicitándose con verdadera felicidad.

Andrew llego con ellas y tomo a Minoe en un gran abrazo haciendo reír con ganas a ambas chicas.

Minoe recordó el principal motivo de la misión y se volteo en busca de sus padres los encontró a unos metros descongelándose, corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazo a ambos con fuerza, sin importar el pasado solo quería estar con ellos, ya sabía la verdad de su comportamiento y los entendió e incluso se sintió un poco avergonzada por como pensaba de ellos, sus padres al notar que se trataba de su hija la que los abrazaba también lo hicieron con toda la felicidad de volverla a ver.

Minoe se separa secándose las lágrimas y dijo.

\- Quiero que conozcan a unas personas- Lenae y Andrew se acercaron y la princesa continúo diciendo:

-Mama, Papa, es el Andrew un caballero con gran valor y me ha ayudado a librar esta batalla, su aldea necesita toda su ayuda. –su padre asintió.

\- Por supuesto muchacho, su aldea será auxiliada y me gustaría que tu formaras parte de la caballería real, claro si estás dispuesto.-le dijo el rey. Andrew acepto emocionado y abrazo a Minoe de nuevo haciendo que su padre les diera una mirada interrogatorio, ambos se separaron algo nerviosos.

La princesa se aclaró la voz y toma a Lenae por los hombros y la llevo delante sus padres, ellos al notarla se sorprendieron pero supieron enseguida que se trataba de su hija, la niña a la que habían robado hace tanto tiempo la abrazaron con fuerza.

–Mi bebe está de vuelta.- le dijo la reina y le permitió a Lenae relajarse en sus brazos; por tanto tiempo ella había esperado este abrazo y al final lo tenía, olvido su soledad y pensó en lo feliz que sería ahora con su familia a partir de ahora, Minoe se unió al abrazo esperando lo mejor para todos ahora.

 _…. "Y así las jóvenes gemelas destruirán al silencio, evitarán la destrucción y traerá la paz al reino, juntas equilibrando la luz y oscuridad que hay en sus corazones, el Yin y el Yang triunfaran sobre el mal."_

Las jóvenes princesas se encontraban leyendo el final de su libro, había pasado más de dos meses desde aquella batalla, ambas de habían vuelto muy cercanas, Lenae se adaptaba a la vida en el castillo con su familia y Minoe tomaba clases de magia con su hermana, ahora estaban en un picnic con sus novios, si novios, Minoe y Andrew se volvieron oficialmente una pareja después de pasar tiempo juntos, se terminaron enamorando; y una vez que Lenae y David pudieron estar juntos sin prejuicios establecieron una fecha para su boda.

-Nunca te pregunte como es que tenías ese libro Lena, mamá solo tenía una copia era el último.- pregunto su gemela comiendo un pastelito.

-Solo cayo en mi cabeza un día.- dijo comiendo todo lo que podía.-mmm mis felicitaciones al chef.

\- ¡Qué raro!- dijo Daniel mirando a su prometida encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿El destino?- pregunto Andrew, buscando una respuesta lógica.

Minoe lo miro interrogante pero luego se encogió y olvido el asunto.- ¿qué más da? ¡a comer!- mientras tomaba una pastelito.

\- oiie ese pan era mío.-le reclamo Lenae,

-pues yo lo tome primero- los chicos se rieron, así se comportaban siempre, de verdad que eran hermanas.

En las sombras del reino de las tinieblas, una sombra se levantaba y le decía a su vasallo,

\- todo salió como debía salir, las gemelas tienen el libro equivocado y ese hechicero incompetente ya no existe, ahora es el momento de que la verdadera profecía sea hecha realidad.-

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
